It is well known to those skilled in the art that it is extremely difficult to repair holes in wall board structures, hollow doors and the like because of the difficulty of providing a support for the patching material such as patching plaster or the like.
Various types of devices have been suggested in the prior art including those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,834,107; 3,874,505; 3,939,988; 4,075,809; and 4,100,712.
All of the devices disclosed in the aforesaid patents are relatively complex and entail installation problems which prevent their effective utilization. Consequently, public of these devices has not occurred and the problem which these devices are intended to solve still remains a vexatious one.